Brajira of the Messiah
Brajira of the Messiah appeared in 2010 TV series called Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Brajira of the Messiah (救星主のブラジラ Kyūseishu no Burajira) is the primary antagonist of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. He spent the majority of the series working with various enemies of the Goseigers before revealing his true nature as a Fallen Gosei Angel (元護星天使 Moto Gosei Tenshi). He and all of his Headder subordinates are named after fantasy films. Brajira was originally one of the most powerful Gosei Angels, able to use all three elements at once after killing his teammates to take their powers for his own. However, after sealing the Yuumajuu leaders Makuin and Kinggon while incognito as Buredoran of the Chupacabra, Brajira became obsessed with his mission as a Gosei Angel to the point of fashioning the Earth Salvation Plan (地球救星計画 Chikyū Kyūsei Keikaku), which would allow him to destroy the world and remake it in his own image as its Messiah. To that end, after the other Gosei Angels refuse to aid him and imprisoned him for his crimes, Brajira used the Time Travel Tensou Technique to travel forward from his time into the present, losing his humanity in the process as the Universal Annihilation Army Warstar arrives to Earth. From there, Brajira uses Camoumirage to create the alias of Buredoran of the Comet to offer his services to Mons Drake, providing Warstar with intelligence on the Gosei Angels while serving as their tactician. Originally, directing them to take out Heaven's Tower to ensure no interference from the Gosei Angels, he plotted to use Warstar to destroy the planet for him until he has no more need of them. However, Brajira was unaware that five trainee Gosei Angels were still on Earth and battle the aliens as the Goseigers. He also obtains the poisonous Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫 Bībi Mushi), products from the dark aspects of previous alien races Warstar conquered and uses them to enlarge monsters. Buredoran pilots the Indevader prior to its destruction, and survives to unseal the exposed prison to release Makuin and Kinggon back into the world. From there, as Buredoran of the Chupacabra, Brajira provides the Yuumajuu with the Bibi Bugs and Bibi Soldiers. Buredoran briefly returns to his Warstar form during Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie. Sensing the Abare Headder, Buredoran attempts to take it as his weapon by acting without the others. However, GoseiRed manages to reach the Headder and convert it into the Miracle Dragon Headder, resulting in Buredoran's first defeat by the Goseigers as Makuin and Kinggon imprison him for his recklessness. Though eventually released, Buredoran proceeds to turn Kinggon against Makuin and take his place as Makuin's right-hand man in order to remove him from power. However, this scheme backfires and Buredoran is eventually defeated by Ground Gosei Great. After the Yumajuu are destroyed, Brajira employs the aid of the Gedoshu as Buredoran of Chimatsuri. Aided by the Ayakashi Madakodama, Buredoran brainwashes Takeru Shiba into fighting for him as Gedou Shinken Red, before being defeated by the Goseigers and Shinkengers. Eventually, Buredoran's remains are found by Metal Alice, presenting him to Robogog who revives him as Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg with his memory altered with only things he can remember are his name and hatred for the Goseigers. As a result, Buredo-RUN is more of a team player and secretly perfected to be an ideal Matroid. It would turn out that Robogog copied Buredo-RUN's original memory and keeps the data for analysis on the Goseigers as well as to cripple them. However, thanks to Metal-Alice restoring his memory, Buredo-RUN played in Robogog's final battle, hoping the emperor's body would be heavily damaged by the Goseigers, so he can personally finish the job. He then destroys Metal-Alice, before leaving, with the Goseigers remaining in shock. Taking control of the Terminel, renaming it Labyrindel (ラビリンデル Rabirinderu), Brajira reveals his true form and captures Gosei Knight to make him his servant once more. As he begins setting up his master plan, which is to set up the Nega End (ネガー・エンド Negā Endo) ceremony, by having his Dark Headders be destroyed, so they can become wedges in key points to start the process, before the upcoming solar eclipse. After his three wedges are placed, Brajira is confronted by the spirits of the leaders of the villainous factions he worked with: Mons Drake, Makuin, Kinggon, and Robogog, whose grudges against Brajira caused them to appear before him. Brajira mocks each of them for trusting him and as they futilely try to blast him, Brajaira casts them away. Later, Gosei Knight comes to confront Brajira, who easily overpowers the former. Brajira then destroys Labyrindel in an attempt to take out Gosei Knight. Brajira begins his final battle with the Goseigers, after activating the wedges. After a long and drawn out fight, Brajira is eventually defeated. However, he refuses to die alone and sacrifices himself to begin Nega End, intending to take everyone down with him. However, the Nega End is stopped by the Goseigers' Gosei Global technique, putting an end to Brajira's scheme. During the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Brajira is revived by the Black Cross King and takes on the name of Messiah Brajira of the Black Cross (黒十字の救星主ブラジラ Kurojūji no Kyūseishu Brajira), becoming one of the commanders of the new Black Cross Army, while donning a belt with the group's insignia on it. When Captain Marvelous and Alata were separated from their teammates, the two of them found that Brajira was their opponent in an office building, where the people present were frozen in time. After battling some Bibi Soldiers, they faced him which lead to a long standoff, but eventually, with the combined efforts of Alata's observation and Marvelous' quick thinking, he was defeated by the two Red Rangers. He later returned alongside his Buredoran clones, for the battle again GokaiOh and Gosei Great, before the past sentai's mecha are summoned to fight as well. Brajira and the Buredorans are all destroyed. Brajira is later revived in "Super Hero Taisen" as a member of the Dai-Zangyack, sent to attack Kamen Rider OOO with his Buredoran clones and various Goseiger monsters. Taken from the memory of Gokai Red, a recreation of Brajira of the Messiah was brought forth by Bangray among a collection of the most nefarious adversaries faced by the Super Sentai. Overwhelming Gokai Red and Zyuoh Eagle initially, Bangray's forces were matched when the Gokaigers and Zyuohgers joined their respective Red warriors. Engaging the remaining five Zyuohgers alongside "Transcendenterfly God Deboth", "Brajira" was defeated by their combined Instinct Awakened. Brajira held a messianic complex and cared only for himself and never others as he killed Metal Alice without remorse or pity. Arsenals Other than the Bibi Soldiers and Bibi Bugs, Brajira uses many weapons at his disposal. In his Brajira form, he uses the Dark Sword (ダークソード Dāku Sōdo), a saber that emits lightning. He also carried the Buredolancer (ブレドランサー Buredoransā) spear while in Warstar, the clawed Buredolicer (武レドライサー Buredoraisā) gauntlets in his Yuumajuu guise, a Shōryū Bakuzantō-style blade in Gedoushu form, and both the hand-held Buremerang (ブレメラン Buremeran) blades and built-in BuredoLaunchers (ブレドランチャー Buredoranchā) while as a Matroid. * Orbs: Brajira uses a perverted form of Gosei Power called Dark Gosei Power (ダークゴセイパワー Dāku Gosei Pawā) sealed away in special Orbs (オーブ Ōbu) called Gosei Orbs (ゴセイオーブ Gosei Obu). By having an Orb enter his chest armor, Brajira can perform an ancient version of the Tensou Techniques (天装術 Tensō Jutsu), his being more crude compared to present Tensou Techniques used by the Goseigers and GoseiKnight. He also has used the Tensou Technique Timetrouble (タイムトラブル Taimutoraburu), an incomplete Tensou Technique that sent him to the future while mutating him by accident. Brajira has also mastered the forbidden Tensou Technique End (エンド Endo), that allows the user to bring life back to all creatures on the planet, using it as the basis for Nega End (ネガー・エンド Negā Endo) which has the opposite effect, and thus cause a mass extinction. * Skick Orb (スカイックオーブ Sukaikku Ōbu): The Skick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Sky (空のオーブ Sora no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Skick Tensou Techniques. ** Windrive (ウィンドライブ Windoraibu): Transports Brajira with a whirlwind. ** Twistornado (ツイストルネード Tsuisutorunēdo): Summons a large transparent whirlwind. ** Comprethunder (コンプレッサンダー Konpuressandā): Launches lightning bolts. * Landick Orb (ランディックオーブ Randikku Ōbu): The Landick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Land (土のオーブ Tsuchi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Landick Tensou Techniques. ** Rockrush (ロックラッシュ Rokkurasshu): Lifts up giant rocks from the ground, then launches them at the target. * Seaick Orb (シーイックオーブ Shīikku Ōbu): The Seaick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Sea (海のオーブ Umi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to use Seaick Tensou Techniques. ** Camoumirage (カモミラージュ Kamomirāju): Allows user to assume a disguise, enabling Brajira to create his Bredrun aliases. ** Presshower (プレッシャワー Puresshawā): Summons a jet of water from the ground. * Knightick Orb (ナイティックオーブ Naitikku Ōbu): The Knightick Orb, also known as the Orb of the Knight (騎士のオーブ Kishi no Ōbu), allows Brajira to enslave Gosei Knight or to use Knightick Tensou Techniques. ** Trianglobal (トライアングローバル Toraiangurōbaru): Releases a powerful energy that is made from the energies of the Skick, Landick, and Seaick Powers. * Dark Headders: Like his fellow Gosei Angels, Brajira utilizes Headders (ヘッダー Heddā) as part of his arsenal, but uses them to create evil multi-headed monsters called Dark Headders (ダークヘッダー Dāku Heddā). They are fusions of mythological beasts and are each named after a fantasy film series, with hyphens to divide the heads' individual names. ** Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder ** Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder ** Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder ** Dark Gosei Knight of the Groundion Headder See Also * Vrak Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Nobuo Tobita Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe